Snowy Sidewalks originally It's Christmas Again
by All That Remains
Summary: Sequel to "Under the Mistletoe". Dean has to go out of town and may not be home for Christmas. Lorelai and Rory rekindle their mother daughter relationship, plus one of Rory's books is chosen to be the Christmas production of the year.
1. Prologue

Usual Disclaimers apply  
  
Dedications: strawberrygurll, bluedancer, NoLaBeLs, smile1, and Emily Carol.  
  
A/N: So no one gets confused, this is snippets from "Under the Mistletoe" Because this is the sequel.  
  
Prologue  
  
Alexis Bledel's voice: Previously on Gilmore Girls.  
  
Scene 1: Dean's House  
  
Lindsay: Oh, Dean. Hi.  
  
Guy: Is this your brother, the one that lives with you?  
  
Dean: I think you two should get married on the spot. Oh, however there's just one thing standing in your way. You see, she's my wife.  
  
Later.  
  
Dean: How long has this been going on for?  
  
Lindsay: A year.  
  
Dean: I'm leaving.  
  
Scene 2: The Dragon Fly Inn  
  
Lorelai: I thought you were going to be a journalist.  
  
Rory: I've been working on a novel for a while. I really think it would sell. So I'm going to see if they publish my book. If not, then I'm going to try to get a journalist job. If it works out, then I'm going to be a regular author.  
  
Later.  
  
Dean: Hi, I need a room.  
  
Rory and Dean in unison: What are you doing here?  
  
Scene 3: The Lobby of the Dragon Fly Inn  
  
Lorelai: Honey, I need to meet with you this afternoon. We have a little Christmas celebration to plan. A little thing called "holiday party at the inn."  
  
Rory: We'll talk about it when I come back from lunch. Dean and I are meeting for lunch. Just to catch up.  
  
Scene 4: Luke's Diner  
  
Rory: Remember that party we had a few years ago at the Independence Inn?  
  
Dean: Oh, yeah. I remember.  
  
Rory: Well, we have a party like that every year. You can join us if you want.  
  
::Lindsay comes in::  
  
Lindsay: New girlfriend?  
  
Rory: No. We're just friends.  
  
Lindsay: Good. I'm guessing Dean told you about the divorce. Well, we're not divorced yet, so I don't think he should be dating yet.  
  
Scene 5: Dragon Fly Inn  
  
Lorelai: Why did you borrow one of my sexy dresses?  
  
Rory: I wanted to try something different.  
  
Lorelai: Are you trying to impress a certain guest?  
  
Rory: No. It looks appropriate for the holidays.  
  
Scene 6: Outside the Dragon Fly Inn  
  
::Dean slips and falls on a patch of ice::  
  
Rory: Oh, my god! Are you okay?  
  
Dean: I think I sprained my ankle.  
  
Scene 7: The Lobby of the Dragon Fly Inn  
  
Rory (to Lorelai): I'm going to help him to his room.  
  
Dean: You don't have to do that.  
  
Rory: I want to.  
  
Scene 8: Dean's room  
  
Dean: You're sitting under mistletoe.  
  
::Dean and Rory kiss::  
  
Next morning same place.  
  
::phone rings::  
  
Dean: Hello.Hi.Yeah.Can it wait until later?.It can't?.No, don't come here. I'm coming right now.Okay.Bye.  
  
Rory: Who was that?  
  
Dean: It was Lindsay. She said she needs to talk to me.  
  
::Rory tries to leave::  
  
Dean: Rory, wait. What's wrong?  
  
Rory: I don't want to talk to you now. Maybe not ever. Look, last night was great, but then Lindsay calls and you just race to be ready. So I guess things between us aren't going to happen because you still love her.  
  
Dean: Rory, wait. I don't still love her. I don't think I ever did.  
  
Rory: Spare me the bullshit.  
  
Scene 9: Lorelai's Room  
  
Rory: Dean and I slept together last night.  
  
Lorelai: Well, what's wrong?  
  
Rory: What happened last night was rebound sex. He doesn't love me.  
  
Scene 10: Outside the Town Hall  
  
Lindsay: I don't think we should get a divorce. Being with Clay was a huge mistake. Anyway, after seeing you with Rory, I realized how much I love you.  
  
Dean: Lindsay, you are such a liar. You're jealous of Rory. You don't want me to go back to her.  
  
Lindsay: Yes. Fine. You got me. It's Rory. The only girl you felt committed to. Do you know how hard it is to see you with her?  
  
Dean: I just can't stay married to you. I'm sorry.  
  
Scene 11: The Gilmore Girls' Living Room  
  
Lorelai: Music?  
  
Rory: I don't care.  
  
::Lorelai turns on the radio::  
  
DJ's Voice: Our next song is dedicated from Dean to Rory. Rory, Dean wants you to know that the divorce was finalized today and that he always loved you and doesn't want to let you go.  
  
Scene 12: Town Square  
  
Rory: DEAN!  
  
::Rory runs up to Dean. Dean picks her up and twirls her and then they kiss::  
  
A/N: If those of you don't get what's going on, you have to read Under the Mistletoe. Now, I'm going to start the story. 


	2. I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You

Chapter 1: I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You  
  
Four years later..  
  
It was two weeks before Christmas. Rory Gilmore Forester and her husband of two years, Dean, finished decorating the tree on Sunday night and sat on the couch staring at it. Rory snuggled up closer to Dean.  
  
"Rory, I have to tell you something," Dean said.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"I have to go out of town for the next two weeks on business," he said.  
  
Rory sat up. "Two weeks?"  
  
"Yeah," Dean answered. "I have to leave very early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Are you going to be home for Christmas?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm so sorry. I'll try to make it back. I promise."  
  
"What's wrong with your boss? Doesn't he give time off for Christmas?"  
  
"Not when it's important. You know what a jackass he is."  
  
"I know. I still don't understand why you keep staying at your company if you hate your boss so much."  
  
"I told you. I'm sending resumes out. I'm waiting for a call for an interview right now."  
  
Rory sighed. Sure, she had Dean 24/7, but Christmas was a special time for them. It was when they hooked up for the third time and around their wedding day. She was going to miss him. She snuggled up against him again.  
  
"You okay?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you, too," Dean said.  
  
He lifted up her face so that his face was leveled with hers and gave her a sweet long kiss.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Rory trudged into Luke's the next morning. Her mother was sitting at the counter chatting with Luke. Rory sat down next to her, not saying a word.  
  
"Hey, grumpy," Lorelai said.  
  
"Hey," Rory said, flatly. "Luke, coffee please."  
  
Luke gave Lorelai a quick peck on the cheek and went to get Rory coffee. Luke and Lorelai had started dating for the past year.  
  
"You never come in for morning coffee anymore," Lorelai said. "And now all of a sudden you come walking in."  
  
"Dean and I like to spend some time together in the morning," Rory said. "What's your point?"  
  
"I'm asking why you all of a sudden came in after two years," Lorelai said.  
  
"Dean's out of town on business. He's going to be out of town for two weeks."  
  
"Will he be home for Christmas?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie. But, why so glum about it?"  
  
"It's our anniversary."  
  
"There's always next year."  
  
Rory just sighed as Luke brought her the coffee.  
  
"Why don't you and I spend the next two weeks together?" Lorelai said. "You, know. Like we used to."  
  
"Don't you have work?"  
  
"Well, I can take a few days off."  
  
"I have to work on my next novel."  
  
"Do you have a deadline?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, honey. We can go shopping we can have our movie nights. We can pants random people."  
  
"You're right, mom. Except for the pants-ing thing. Dean's not here. So what? I'm going to make the best of it."  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: That was Chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	3. Christmas Play

Chapter 2: Christmas Play  
  
"This is weird," Rory said, sitting down in the hard wooden chairs at the town hall.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Usually, when we go to these meetings Dean and I usually come together and sit with you and Luke. Now it's just you and me."  
  
"Honey, up until two years ago, we've been sitting together alone every single meeting."  
  
"Not every single meeting."  
  
Before Lorelai could continue to debate with her daughter, Taylor knocked on the gravel at the podium.  
  
"All right, people settle down," he said, loudly. "We have a lot of things to discuss."  
  
"Taylor," Lorelai said. "Tu vestido es muy hemrosa."  
  
"Thank you, Lorelai," Taylor said. "I don't know what you said, but I'm sure it was a compliment."  
  
Taylor droned on with this usual things and Rory tapped Lorelai on the shoulder.  
  
"Was it a compliment?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai whispered back. "That was Spanish for your dress looks very beautiful."  
  
Rory and Lorelai quietly laughed, but Taylor caught them immediately.  
  
"May I ask what you two are laughing at?" Taylor asked.  
  
"What you just said," Lorelai said.  
  
"I just said that the sports director of Stars Hollow High quit and we have a job opening for anyone who needs the job."  
  
"Oh. We thought you said something else. Go on."  
  
Taylor dropped the subject and moved on.  
  
"All right," Taylor continued "Last subject of the evening. Now the people who sponsored the 'Festival of Living Art' has chosen us to put on this year's Christmas play. The play is undecided, but you can give suggestions of what the play should be. I'll have Miss Patty pass out three ideas that we have already have. There will be a suggestion box in which you will put in your suggestions of the play. Remember, people, all the other cities of Connecticut have done the story of the first Christmas. I would like us to be original. Also, the theme of the play has to have a Christmas theme. The next meeting when our performance is announced will be in two days being that we only have two weeks. That's all for the evening. Meeting adjourned."  
  
Taylor knocked the gravel again and everyone started to leave. Both Rory and Lorelai were excited about the play. Miss Patty handed them the ideas that Taylor came up with. The two of them scanned the list as they walked towards Rory's house. Lorelai was going to spend the night and tomorrow night, Rory would spend the night at her mother's.  
  
"There's only two," Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, you know Taylor," Rory said. "He's not very open minded."  
  
"Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat? This doesn't have a Christmas theme."  
  
"It has a bible theme, though."  
  
"It still would suck. A midsummer night's dream renamed A midwinter night's dream? What kind of play is this?"  
  
"A midsummer night's dream is a Shakespeare play. It has many stories going on at once. One is the love triangle, more like rectangle, between Helena, Demetreous, Li Sander, and Hermia. It's sort of the basic storyline. So the other stories don't matter."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"You forgot I had to take a Shakespearian class in high school. There was one part where I had to read on of Hermia's monologues."  
  
"Oh, right I forgot. It's been so long. You up for doing this?"  
  
"Only if you are."  
  
"Oh, I definitely am."  
  
Rory and Lorelai walked inside Rory's house.  
  
"I have to tell Dean about the job opening in Stars Hollow High," Rory said, making a bag of popcorn.  
  
"Why?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Because he's always wanted a job like that. He hates his job."  
  
"What does he do? I forgot."  
  
"He works for a financial company."  
  
"Why does he work there if he doesn't like it?"  
  
"Until he gets the job he's applying for, he wants to earn some money to take care of the both of us."  
  
"Yeah, but you're a published writer. Don't you earn enough money from your books?"  
  
"Dean likes to feel like he's helping out. Popcorn's ready!"  
  
Lorelai started the tape and turned on Casablanca. A few minutes into the movie, Lorelai paused the movie.  
  
"Hey!" Rory said. "You know the rule. No pausing during Casablanca."  
  
"I just had a brilliant idea," Lorelai said. "We should act out one of your books. You know, with the depressed guy and he's Christmas shopping and he falls in love with a lady who's really an angel."  
  
"Snowy Sidewalks."  
  
"Yeah, that one."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's going to be a lot of work writing it as a script. Plus, it might be really depressing."  
  
"So what? Taylor and the rest of the town will love it. Plus, you're a famous author. Taylor would be proud to say-" Lorelai mimicked Taylor's tone. "-this play was written by our very own Rory Gilmore Forester."  
  
"Okay, you've convinced me. We'll put in it the suggestion box tomorrow. 'This play was written by our very own Rory Gilmore Forester.' Forester.I miss Dean."  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't go there."  
  
"Sorry. Can we just play the movie so I forget about it?"  
  
Lorelai took the movie off pause and they continued watching the movie. Rory was excited about having one of her books be a performance, but also she missed Dean. The question that had been in her head for twenty-four hours still remained. Would he be home for Christmas?  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. The Suggestion

Chapter 3: The Suggestion  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Lorelai said, coming down the stairs the next morning.  
  
"It's about time," Rory said.  
  
Before she could get up the phone rang.  
  
"Don't answer that," Lorelai said. "I'm hungry. We have to go."  
  
"It might be Dean," Rory said, picking up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, honey," said a voice on the other line.  
  
Rory was right. It was Dean. Rory's heart leaped to hear the sound of his voice. She missed him even though he had only been gone for a day.  
  
"Hi!" Rory exclaimed, as Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I was right, Mom."  
  
"Your mother is there?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lorelai picked up the phone in the kitchen and listened.  
  
"Get off," Rory said to her mom.  
  
"What's she doing?" Dean asked.  
  
"She's listening in," Rory answered.  
  
"Oh, let her. So how are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good. How are you?"  
  
"I could be better. I have to go to a meeting this morning and I have the honor of going with the boss's son, Charlie."  
  
"Is he as bad as his dad?"  
  
"In a different way. He keeps yelling out randomly and still acts like he's in middle school. He's ADHD, but his dad won't put him on medicine. Apparently in his point of view, there's nothing wrong with him."  
  
"WALK THE FUCK AWAY! WALK THE FUCK AWAY!" a voice yelled in the background. It was followed by laugher.  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory with a look that said, "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Um, what was that?" Rory asked.  
  
"Charlie," Dean answered. "You just got a little taste of what I have to deal with. So what did you do yesterday?"  
  
"I hung out with my mother at the town meeting. We're going to put on a play on the twenty-third. Oh, also, the director of the sports department of Stars Hollow High quit so they're looking for a new one. I know you've also wanted a job like that."  
  
"How much does it pay?"  
  
At this point, Lorelai hung up.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Rory asked.  
  
"I have to pull my own weight you know," Dean said.  
  
"But, you've always wanted this job. Besides, I earn enough to take care of us."  
  
"I know, but I like to pull my own weight."  
  
"If you say so. I have to go."  
  
"Okay. Love ya, honey!"  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up. Lorelai was already standing by the doorway.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Lorelai said.  
  
"All right," Rory said. "All right."  
  
When Lorelai and Rory were eating lunch at Luke's later that afternoon after dropping their suggestion in the suggestion box, Taylor walked in. Luke immediately tried to get Taylor to leave.  
  
"I don't care what you have a problem with this time, Taylor," Luke said. "Get the hell out of my diner."  
  
"Relax, Luke," Taylor said. "I'm not here to complain about you. I'm here to talk to the Gilmores."  
  
Rory and Lorelai exchanged looks wondering what Taylor needed to talk to them about.  
  
"Lorelai, Rory," Taylor said, standing at their table. "I saw you two putting your suggestion in the suggestion box. Now I know how you two can make a mockery of things so I looked at your suggestion after you left."  
  
"Cheater," Lorelai said, pointing at him.  
  
"Anyways," Taylor said, ignoring Lorelai. "Rory, I have read Snowy Sidewalks and its one of my favorite books."  
  
"Thank you, Taylor," Rory said.  
  
"I think it would be a great idea to use it for our play."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm calling another town meeting tonight and you speak about the story."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Now, I have one question. Would you be willing to direction the production?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How long will it take to you write it in script format?"  
  
"Oh, it's already done. I got bored and decided to rewrite it that way."  
  
"So you'll speak tonight?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you also say what you expect of the auditionees?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I'll see you tonight."  
  
Taylor left, but then came back in.  
  
"Luke, your diner needs re-painting," Taylor said.  
  
"Lorelai and I already did last week," Luke said. "Get the hell out of my diner!"  
  
Taylor left. Lorelai and Rory quietly squealed.  
  
"I told you he would like it," Lorelai said. "See I was right. Admit it. I was right."  
  
"Okay, fine," Rory said. "But, I never doubted it."  
  
"You nervous about tonight?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, will you cast me as the leading lady?"  
  
"We'll see how you do with the auditions."  
  
"Can't you pull some strings for me?"  
  
"No. I have to be fair."  
  
"Steven Spielberg isn't fair."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	5. The Play Has Been Selected

Chapter 4: The Play Has Been Selected  
  
"You ready honey?" Lorelai said as she and Rory sat down in the wooden seats of the town hall that night.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Rory said.  
  
"All right, people settle down," Taylor said, as everyone quieted down. "I bet you are all wondering why I called you here tonight. Well, our play has been selected."  
  
Everyone automatically started yelling. They were upset because they hadn't made their suggestions.  
  
"Calm down, everyone," Taylor said, knocking the gravel. "The play is Mrs. Gilmore-Forester's Snowy Sidewalks. I'm assuming you all have read it, but in case you haven't, she is going to come up to the podium to talk about the play. Rory, if you please."  
  
"Good luck," Lorelai whispered squeezing her hand.  
  
At this point the crowd's angry protests died down.  
  
"Before I start," Rory said. "I just want to make sure that now everyone is okay with the production."  
  
Everyone mumbled: "yeah."  
  
"Okay," Rory continued. "Snowy Sidewalks is the story of Roy Green, a workaholic whose wife is dead and has a distant relationship with his daughter. Now he's Christmas shopping one day and he meets a beautiful woman named Elaine Carter who helps him with his relationship with his daughter and other things. He falls in love with her at first sight and she falls in love with him, but she's an angel and she can't stay with him forever."  
  
"Sounds good," Kirk said. "I might be interested."  
  
"Me, too," said Babette.  
  
"I'm glad," Rory said. "Auditions will be held tomorrow in Miss Patty's dance studio. I'm passing out the characters to audition for and what talents will be expected of them. Call back will be made the day after and the day after that, the cast list will be posted in..Luke can I post it in your diner?"  
  
"Sure," Luke said, who was sitting next to Lorelai.  
  
"Why do you let her hang up flyers, but not me?" Taylor asked.  
  
"I like Rory."  
  
"And you don't like me?"  
  
"You really want me to answer that in front of everyone?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
"Okay," Rory said, stepping down. "Thank you."  
  
"Okay," Taylor said, taking the podium. "That's all for today. Meeting adjourned."  
  
Taylor knocked the gravel and everyone filed out of the town hall. Rory tried to be excited, but the only person she could think about was Dean and how much she wished he was here. She still wondered if he would be home for Christmas.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: That was chapter 4. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	6. Auditions

Chapter 5: Auditions  
  
Rory woke up in her old bedroom the next morning at 6:00 a.m. She had a very busy day ahead of her. First, she had to go to the doctor and then she had auditions. Okay, so it was two things, but a lot of people would audition and who knew how long that would go? Rory scheduled an appointment with her doctor at 7:00 a.m. She wrote a note for her mother and left.  
  
When Rory met her mother at Luke's she over heard Lorelai trying to persuade Luke to audition for Roy.  
  
"Why?" Luke asked.  
  
"Because I'm trying out for Elaine and I need a Roy," Lorelai said.  
  
"Your looking at the wrong guy," Luke said. "I don't act and I hate acting."  
  
"But, Elaine and Roy have to kiss."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you wouldn't want some guy kissing me during the audition would you?"  
  
"Some guy is going to be kissing you through rehearsals and the play. And how do you know you're going to get the part?"  
  
"I'm giving it my best shot, but I don't want to end up kissing Kirk."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not doing it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"I'll never kiss you again if you don't leave me alone."  
  
"Why do you have to go there?"  
  
"Because it works."  
  
"Fine. I'll find someone else."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"Then why are you going out with me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Rory sat down at the counter shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You are waaaaaaaaaay too sure of yourself," Rory said. "There are other talented people in the neighborhood.  
  
"You know I've been in plays before."  
  
"That was high school."  
  
"The Festival of Living Art?"  
  
"That was posing."  
  
"Well, I still need to find a Roy."  
  
"Oh, I know who would be happy to be your Roy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kirk."  
  
"Ew. No."  
  
"His wife isn't auditioning you know."  
  
"I still can't believe she has a wife."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but when they first started going out and Kirk was bragging about having a girlfriend, I thought she would dump him on the spot."  
  
"Shows how much she knows."  
  
Rory and Lorelai ate their breakfast and then headed over to Ms. Patty's. A lot of people were crammed inside. Rory walked on to the little platform that Ms. Patty called a stage.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," Rory said. "Does everyone have their audition pieces ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "First I will do the auditions for Lily, Roy's teenage daughter. So those who are not auditioning for Lily, please wait outside."  
  
A lot of people got up and left except for three people. One of them looked very familiar.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Rory asked.  
  
One girl raised her hand and walked on to the platform. Rory wrote down her name and watched her as she performed her piece. Lily didn't have a long piece in the story except for when she was fighting with her dad, which was what the girl was doing. She was a terrible actress. When she was speaking, she spoke in a monotone voice.  
  
The next girl was too over dramatic. It was clear she did not know how to act and that she was a stage hog. Neither girls had any acting experience. This is going to be harder than I thought, Rory thought to herself, writing down comments. Finally the last girl walked on stage. She was very familiar. Rory wondered where she had seen her before.  
  
"Name?" Rory said.  
  
"You don't recognize me?" the girl said.  
  
Rory looked up and squinted her eyes trying to look at the girl. She looked familiar, but she didn't know who she was.  
  
"Rory, it's me, Clara," the girl said.  
  
Clara! Dean's sister! Rory didn't expect that at all. She had seen Clara at the wedding two years ago, but she hadn't seen her since then.  
  
"Clara?" Rory said. "Oh, my god! You look so grown up from the last time I saw you! How old are you now?"  
  
"Seventeen," Clara answered.  
  
"Wow," Rory said. "You look great."  
  
"You, too."  
  
"Okay, back to business. Have you had any acting experience?"  
  
"I was in Annie when I was nine and I was in the school play for the last three years."  
  
"Cool. Okay. Go ahead."  
  
Rory watched Clara do her piece. She did her piece very well. There was a lot of emotion in her piece. Clara even got into her role and cried a little. Well, I know I don't need to have callbacks for Lily, Rory thought.  
  
After Clara was done, Rory held the auditions for Elaine and Roy. Sookie and Jackson auditioned first. They were pretty good. Then Michel went up with Gypsy. Michel was good, but Gypsy was horrible. Rory was surprised that Michel auditioned. He didn't seem like the actor type of guy. Babette and Morey went up, but they weren't any better than Gypsy.  
  
"Who hasn't auditioned for Elaine?" Rory asked the other auditionees.  
  
Lorelai raised her hand.  
  
"Who hasn't auditioned for Roy?"  
  
Kirk raised his hand. Lorelai looked at Rory with a pleading look. Rory didn't want to torture her mother, but it was only fair.  
  
"Okay, will the two people who raised their hands please go on stage," Rory said, sitting back down.  
  
Rory flashed her mother an apologetic look. Lorelai gave Rory a death glare, but Rory knew she was kidding. Besides, they wouldn't have to kiss for the auditions. She got their names and they started auditioning. Lorelai was really good and so was Kirk. He was just as good as Michel.  
  
After hours and hours of auditions, Lorelai and Rory went back to the Forester house. Lorelai was watching a rerun of Everybody Loves Raymond while Rory nailed down the callback list. She wrote Lorelai, Sookie, and Babette for Elaine callbacks. For Roy she wrote Jackson, Kirk, and Michel. She nailed down the parts of Roy's boss and Lily's principal. She wrote at the bottom of the poster that she had already made her decision about who would play Lily at the bottom of the poster. Rory grabbed her keys and took the poster with her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm going to Luke's to deliver the callback list," Rory said.  
  
"Since a lot of people are going to crowd around the poster tomorrow, can I have a sneak peak?"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and showed Lorelai the poster. When Lorelai saw her name, she grabbed Rory and hugged her.  
  
"You're the best daughter in the world," Lorelai said.  
  
"Can't breath," Rory said. "Need oxygen."  
  
Lorelai released Rory and Rory brought the poster to Luke's. As soon as she did, people automatically started to look at the list. Crazy doofus town, Rory thought, walking home. I wonder what Dean's doing right now.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Well, that was chapter 5. Hey, you can't have a chapter without Rory thinking about Dean. And there wasn't a segment about him being home for xmas. By the way, for all you Jewish people (like me), HAPPY CHANUKAH! Chapter 6 is coming soon. 


	7. Get Back to Work!

Chapter 6: Get Back to Work!  
  
"Thank you very much," Rory said, finishing the last callback.  
  
She had finally finished and now all she had to do was narrow the cast list down. She had to sit through another repeat of yesterday without the Lily auditions. After she and Lorelei finished Chinese food last night at Lorelai's house, Rory took out her audition notes and immediately started working. Lorelai, behind her, struggled to see the notes.  
  
"I know you're behind me," Rory said.  
  
"Um, no I'm not," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, you'll find out tomorrow like everyone else."  
  
"Will you at least let me take a look at the cast list before you post it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love putting people in suspense."  
  
"You let me look at the callback list."  
  
"Well, if you see the cast list too soon, your ego will get bigger and you'll start acting snobby."  
  
"So, you're protecting my ego."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"That's so sweet... Let me see the cast list."  
  
"No."  
  
"You suck."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
Lorelai stuck out her tongue and walked out of the kitchen. Rory sighed and rubbed her eyes. This was harder than she thought it would be. It's almost Christmas, thought Rory. I should be Christmas shopping or relaxing. I wonder if Dean...Oh, no, Gilmore hyphen Forester. Don't even go there. You have a situation at hand, now attack it.  
  
Rory sighed. The first thing to do was tackle Elaine. The list in front of her was Lorelai, Sookie, and Babette. Babette was definitely bad so she crossed her off the list. It came down to Lorelai and Sookie. They were both pretty good. It was so hard to make a decision between the two.  
  
Okay, Rory thought. Let's move on to Roy. It also came down to two people: Michel, Kirk, and Jackson. Jackson wasn't really great and he seem to want to audition. It seemed like he only wanted try out because Sookie was. It came down to Kirk and Michel. Michel was good, but so was Kirk. It was too hard to make this decision.  
  
Time for a break, Rory thought. She got up and poured herself some milk and ate some cookies. Her thoughts drifted towards Dean. He was much better at making these kinds of decisions. She missed him. She mentally kicked herself as soon as the thoughts crossed her mind. Think about the play, Rory, she thought. Think about the play. She finished her cookies and milk and cookies and got back to work. She felt Lorelai's presence in the room again.  
  
"Go away," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, come on," Lorelai said.  
  
"No. Go away. Go watch the Brady Bunch or something."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lorelai turned on her heel and walked out.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N: That was Chapter 6. Boring, I know, but I have my reasons. Chapter 7 is coming soon. 


	8. Elaine and Roy

Chapter 7: Elaine and Roy  
  
Rory got up at 6:00 a.m. to post the cast list at Luke's. She had finally come to a decision and was proud of herself for it. She heard panting behind her and turned around and saw Lorelai, sprinting to catch up with her.  
  
"Mom, you never wake up at 6:00 a.m.," Rory said.  
  
"It's been bothering me all night," Lorelai said. "I'm nervous. I couldn't sleep. Please, let me see it. Please."  
  
"Calm down, crazy lady. I'm posting the list right now."  
  
"Hurry up. The suspense is getting worse."  
  
Rory shook her head. Her mother never got this worked up before. Rory sat down at the table. Luke came out yawning.  
  
"Posting the list?" Luke asked.  
  
"I just did," Rory answered.  
  
"What'll it be?"  
  
"Well, I'll have a cheese omelet and bacon with coffee and-"  
  
Rory was interrupted by a delighted scream from Lorelai. Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"And your lunatic girlfriend will have a coffee," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," said Luke.  
  
"Decaf."  
  
Luke nodded. Lorelai ran inside and hugged Rory.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai said. "Thank you! Thank you! You are truly the best daughter in the world!"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said, barely able to breath. "I'm glad to make you happy. Can you let me go? I'm running low on oxygen."  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai said, releasing her.  
  
Luke came over with the coffees and gave Lorelai a quick kiss. Lorelai took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Um, Luke," Lorelai said. "This is decaf."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I hate decaf."  
  
"Don't blame me. Rory ordered it for you."  
  
"Okay, honey. Please take this back and get me a regular."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
Luke took the cup back and brought Lorelai another one.  
  
"You ordered a decaf?" Lorelai said to Rory. "You know I hate decaf."  
  
"Hey, I casted you for Elaine," Rory said. "Don't give me any grief. Oh, by the way, did you see who your Rory is?"  
  
"Why? Is it Kirk? You better not have casted Kirk!"  
  
Lorelai got up and ran outside and looked at the list and came back in.  
  
"You casted Michel as Roy?" Lorelai said.  
  
"He was really good for the part," Rory said. "And he's better than Kirk. He's not repulsive, as you would say. He's actually kind of cute. Plus he's very good at faking an American accent."  
  
"Yeah, but he's got such an attitude problem," Lorelai said. "And we have to kiss."  
  
"Think about it this way. He's black. You're white and he's black. You'd be celebrating diversity."  
  
"Isn't Roy white?"  
  
"I didn't really say in the book. How do you think Michel is going to act?"  
  
"I don't know, but the two of you are going to have to deal with it. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Boring, I know, but again I have my reasons. I'm only making this a nine-chapter story because I have to leave on Monday. Where I go, I might be able to use a computer, but I'm not sure. Anyways, chapter 8 is coming soon. 


	9. Broken Pact

Chapter 8: Broken Pact  
  
It was Monday. Christmas was on Friday and the play was on Wednesday. Rory still wasn't sure when Dean would be home, but she decided not to let it bother her. The play went very well. There was no trouble at all. Even Michel didn't have a problem with kissing Lorelai.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Rory said, Monday afternoon. "That's all for today. See you all tomorrow."  
  
Rory's cell phone rang. It was Dean.  
  
"Hey ya," Rory said.  
  
"I am not singing that," Dean said.  
  
"Why you do such a perfect impression of Andre," Rory said.  
  
Dean chuckled. "Honey, I've got some bad news," he said.  
  
"What?" Rory said, even though she knew what he was about to say.  
  
"I have to stay here for another week," he said.  
  
"So you're not going to be home for..." Rory trailed off.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Rory."  
  
"It's okay. I'll have someone tape the show for you."  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you when you get back."  
  
"Okay. Again, I'm sorry. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory sat down in a wooden chair in Miss Patty's dance studio. She was going to spend Christmas alone.  
  
"Rory?" said a voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rory turned around. She forgot Lorelai was still here.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Rory asked.  
  
"Pretty much all of it," Lorelai said, sitting down next to her and hugging her.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to make it a no-guy week."  
  
"Rory, I have some bad news."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tonight, Luke and I are celebrating our one-year anniversary and it's kind of special, so.."  
  
"You're breaking the pact?"  
  
Rory couldn't believe what was going on. They had made a pact and now Lorelai was going to break it.  
  
"I didn't say-" Lorelai started.  
  
"You are going to break the pact so you can make out with your boyfriend just because you've been together for a year?" Rory interrupted her. "Does the word 'pact' mean anything to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Rory," Lorelai's voice was getting edgy. "But being together for a year is important. For your one year anniversary with Dean you blew off a Friday night dinner at my parents' house just so you two could celebrate it."  
  
"That's different. We were married for a year."  
  
"What do you want me to do? Cancel the date?"  
  
"You know what? Go on the date. See if I care."  
  
"Fine. I will go."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Rory and Lorelai furiously stormed out of Miss Patty's and went their separate ways.  
  
A/N: That was chapter 8. Chapter 9 is coming soon. 


	10. Snowy Sidewalks

Chapter 9: Snowy Sidewalks  
  
Rory and Lorelai didn't speak the next day, unless Rory was talking to her director-to-actress. They avoided each other outside rehearsal. They didn't speak to each other until Wednesday morning at the end of the final rehearsal.  
  
"That was great, everyone," Rory said. "The play starts at 7:30 tonight at the new theater. Be here at 7:00 to get ready."  
  
Everyone left and Rory got her stuff together.  
  
"Hey," said a voice.  
  
Rory turned around. It was Lorelai.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Rory said.  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Lorelai said. "I shouldn't have gone on the date. I was going to cancel, but the one-year anniversary is an important date. But, it's not as important as making a pact with you. I'm sorry."  
  
Rory knew that Lorelai was being sincere and she knew she was being unreasonable that day.  
  
"I'm sorry, mom," Rory said. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I mean, when I got that phone call from Dean I was pretty upset. I had this whole attitude like if I couldn't be with my husband no one could be with their boyfriend or husband. But, I was way out of line."  
  
"So, you forgive me?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "You forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rory and Lorelai hugged.  
  
"Luke's?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm starving," Rory said.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
It was five minutes to curtain. Rory knocked on her mother's dressing room door.  
  
"Come in," said Lorelai.  
  
Rory walked in. Her mother was staring in the mirror.  
  
"Mom, five minutes until curtain," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said, nervously. "I'm almost ready."  
  
She looked pale as a ghost. She stared wide-eyed at the mirror as if she were possessed by a ghost or something.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"I can't do this," Lorelai said.  
  
"Of course you can," Rory said. "You've done this a million times."  
  
"But, this is in front of people I don't know," Lorelai said. "What if I forget my lines? What if they hate me?"  
  
"Mom, it's going to be okay," Rory said. "Look, you've done this. You show pride and potential up on the stage. Just, pretend you are actually in New York City and not here in the theater. Also, know that I love you and that I will always be proud of you. You can do this."  
  
"You're right, honey," Lorelai said, giving Rory a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," said Rory, going outside.  
  
She went backstage. She had to make a little speech before the play. Taylor was giving his.  
  
"Before we start our production," Taylor said. "I'm going to ask the author/director of this play/book to speak to you all. Ladies and Gentlemen, Stars Hollow's very own Mrs. Rory Gilmore Forester."  
  
Rory walked out onstage as the audience applauded loudly.  
  
"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Rory said. "Most of you have read this book, but if you haven't the play is pretty easy to follow. Taylor had the citizens of Stars Hollow make suggestions for a production to put on for tonight. Most of you know about my close relationship with my mother. Well one night my mother thought of using Snowy Sidewalks for a play. When we suggested it to Taylor he thought it was a great idea. These people have worked long and hard to make this book come to life before your eyes. So, without further ado, I would like to present to you..Snowy Sidewalks."  
  
Rory walked off stage as the audience applauded once again. The play went on smoothly. Everyone was great and Lorelai looked confident on stage. Everyone liked the play. The especially liked Clara and Lorelai. They both got standing ovations.  
  
Rory and Lorelai met up with Luke after the play and walked to Rory's house.  
  
"You were great," Rory said. "I'm really proud of you, mom."  
  
"So am I," said Luke, giving her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Luke and Rory," said Lorelai, kissing him again.  
  
"You guys make me sick," Rory joked, taking out her keys. "Get a room."  
  
"Okay, we'll just go up to your room and make out," Lorelai joked right back.  
  
Rory put her house keys in the lock, but when she turned it, it was unlocked. No one has an extra key except Dean, Rory thought. Suddenly, it occurred to her what happened. Someone had obviously broken in.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Someone broke into my house," Rory said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Luke asked.  
  
"The door is unlocked," Rory said. "No one else has a key except Dean and he's in Chicago and isn't coming home for five days."  
  
"Okay, honey," Lorelai said. "Calm down. We're going to go inside and check on everything."  
  
Rory opened the door.  
  
"Kitchen looks fine," said Luke.  
  
Lorelai went into the living room and stared at the couch.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, the person who broke in is still here," said Lorelai. "And that person didn't steal anything. He's lying down on the couch."  
  
Rory grabbed a frying pan and held it up over her head and ran into the living room. When she saw the person on the couch she immediately dropped the frying pan. The person who broke in was.  
  
"Dean," Rory said. "I thought you weren't coming back until Monday."  
  
"I took the red-eye home," Dean said, sitting up. "And I quit."  
  
"You did?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got a job interview today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are looking at the new sports director of Stars Hollow High."  
  
Rory squealed and hugged Dean who gave her a good, sweet, slightly intense kiss.  
  
"Oh, get a room," Lorelai joked.  
  
Rory gave her a dirty joke. Later, Luke made coffee and they all sat in the living room.  
  
"I have some news," said Rory, putting down her mug.  
  
Everyone put down their mugs and stared at her.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Mom, remember last Friday when I went to the doctor's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it turns out that...Dean and I are going to have a baby."  
  
Lorelai squealed and she and Luke hugged Rory. Then Dean picked her up and twirled her around like he always did. Outside the town troubadour sang:  
  
God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen  
  
Let nothing you dismay  
  
Remember Christ our savior  
  
Was Born on Christmas Day  
  
To Save us all from Satan's power  
  
When we were gone astray  
  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
  
Comfort and joy  
  
Oh, tidings of comfort and joy  
  
A/N: I know I didn't need to do that whole song at the end, but the high school chorus and I have been singing it for two months and this was the last thing to do to get it out of my head. Okay, there's an epilogue. 


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Mommy," said six-year-old Lauren. "Lucas took the head off of my new Barbie."  
  
It was six years later. Dean and Rory had another kid two years after Lauren was born. Now it was Christmas.  
  
"Lucas," Rory said, to the four-year-old boy standing next to her. "Did you tear the head off her Barbie?"  
  
"No," said Lucas.  
  
"Lucas?"  
  
Lucas opened his hands to reveal the Barbie head. Dean got up from the couch the couch and took the body out of Lauren's hand and the head out of Lucas's hands.  
  
"So, honey," Dean said to Rory. "No desert for a week?"  
  
"Right," said Rory. "You know the penalty, Lucas."  
  
"Okay," Lucas said. "But she ripped the arm off my spider man action figure."  
  
"Lauren, did you do that?" Rory asked.  
  
"He ripped the head off my Barbie," Lauren said.  
  
Dean took the action figure from Lucas.  
  
"I'll fix these tomorrow," Dean said. "Rory, I don't think no desert is going to help this time."  
  
"You're right, Dean," said Rory. "So, what do you suggest?"  
  
"They don't get these back for a week once their fixed?"  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Lauren and Lucas moaned.  
  
"Sorry," Rory said. "But, you know the rules. It's eight o'clock. It's time for bed."  
  
"Aw, mom," said Lauren and Lucas in unison.  
  
"We're going to see Grandma Lorelai and Grandpa Luke tomorrow," said Rory. "You guys need to sleep."  
  
"Okay," said Lauren.  
  
Rory and Dean helped them get dressed for bed and then they sat down on the couch together.  
  
"Whew," Rory said, resting her head on Dean's shoulder. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Me, too," Dean said.  
  
"I think I'm going to fall asleep on the couch."  
  
"Then I would have to carry you up."  
  
"Could you?"  
  
Dean chuckled.  
  
"They're mischievous, but I love them," Rory said.  
  
"I do, too," Dean said. "And you."  
  
"Oh, did I leave you out?" Rory joked.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Rory laughed and they kissed.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I was in a rush to finish. I hope you liked this. 


End file.
